Happy Halloween
by SummonAlice
Summary: Just something funny I wrote for Halloween last year. Sorry it's late but who cares. xD


Disclaimer: I no owney Yu-Gi-Oh. Please, no suey me, otay?

Yugi&Co. were getting ready for Halloween. It was going to be a promising one. There was a special haunted house set up in a mansion near where Seto lived, and the school dance was supposed to be "Spook"-tacular. They had decided to get together, and discus what they were going to be, and where they'd meet to go to the dance.

They had decided to meet at the park at 6pm at the park on the 30th for the dance, and then they'd meet there again on the 31st at 9pm to go to the haunted house.

Yugi had decided to be a phantom, Joey was going to be a vampire, Tristan would be a mad axe man, Tea would be a dead cheerleader.

Even Seto got into the fun. He was going to be a mummy. Yugi was very excited. This Halloween promised to be extra fun, and scary.

On the 30th Yugi meet up with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Seto at the park. "Cool Costumes guys." Yugi said, looking at everyone's costumes. Tea was wearing her old cheerleading outfit, and had torn it, and put on make-up to make her look dead. Joey was wearing the traditional Dracula costume. Seto had obviously spent a lot of money on his costume, because he looked like a real mummy. Tristan had on a shirt and pants that were a bit torn, with fake blood all over them, he also had a goalie mask on, and he was carrying a plastic axe, both with fake blood on them. Yugi had a long black robe on, a white mask that covered half his face, and he had spent a lot of time slicking back his hair, and tucking it into his cloak so he could put up his hood. Only a bit of his bangs showed. A small bit of golden blonde hair was on his forehead, making him look that small bit more mysterious. "Same to you Yug." Joey said, as they started down the slowly darkening street.

They heard shouting behind them, and saw something black and white running up the street at them, yelling. Yugi squinted, and saw that it was Bakura. "Bakura! Sorry man! We forgot about you." Joey said. "Oh thanks" Bakura said with a smile, while panting. He was wearing a full body suit. It was black, with a skeleton painted on it. He also had a mask on.

"Nice costume" said Tea. "Thanks" Bakura said, readjusting his mask. "Ok, now lets get going!" said Tristan, and they were off.

Once at the dance, Tea ran off with her boyfriend, Tristan and Joey went "chick-hunting" (much to Tea's distress), while Yugi and Bakura stayed by the punch bowl and talked (who knows where Seto went).

It was a pretty uneventful night. The most that really happened is that Joey got slapped by a girl that he had tried to hit on.

After the dance they all went home. /Yugi?\\ /Yes Yami?\ /Why was everyone dressed up in those silly looking costumes?\\ /Because that was the Halloween dance\ /Halloween?\\ Yugi explained what Halloween was to Yami, got ready for bed, and went to sleep, hoping the haunted house would be more eventful than the dance.

The next night, they all met up (except for Seto, he had to take Mokuba trick-or-treating) and headed for the haunted house. For fun, they wore their costumes.

Once there, they split up because it was so big. Tea and Tristan went one way, while Joey, Yugi, and Bakura went the other.

At first it was rather boring, but once they got well enough inside, it was spooky. But not Scary-spooky, fun-spooky, much to their disappointment, but they enjoyed it anyway.

As they neared the next door, Joey noticed a big black tunnel type thing off to the side. "Hey! Let's go that way!" said Joey, heading for the tunnel. /Ugh\ /What's the matter Yugi?\\ /I hate these tunnel things, especially if they spin\ /Oh\\

And Yugi was right. It spun, FAST! It spun so fast that they fell over, and were tossed around! When they had finally stopped spinning, they were somewhere where it was completely pitch black. Unfortunately, Yugi and Bakura knew where they were.

"The shadow realm!" Yugi said, looking like he had just been told he was doing very poorly in school (A/N-He does REALLY well in school)

Suddenly, all of their monster's popped up. "AH!"Joey said, falling back, into the FlamesSwordsman. "AH!" He said again, falling down.

Bakura and Yugi looked around, wide eyed.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The monster's all shouted, then disappeared, and Yugi, Joey, and Bakura were zapped back into the real world.

SK-Is the ending stupid enough for you?^^

Yugi-A bit too much for me. SK-I know, I thought of it, and started laughing, but, Oh well!^^ Again, sorry this was so late, I couldn't think of an ending until a couple of days ago, and didn't bother typing it up until today.

Yami-She chatted to people, and played on the internet instead.

SK-Shut up you!*Smacks Yami* Anyway, tell me what you think, and please, give me some ideas for a Christmas chapter!


End file.
